Learned the Hard Way
by krunched-up
Summary: Two young shinigami and their struggle for power.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters borrowed for this fictionalness.

**Chapter 1**

"I really thought it was a prank" exclaimed Danieru Suzumi, third seat in squad 3. "They told me Soi Fon Taicho wanted a private practice with me and a few others in my squad this morning". The afternoon was calm and serene as the two shinigami lazed about eating their bento as they normally did every afternoon before their shifts began.

"Really?! How could you think that was a prank?" Shurii asked her long time friend. "She does that from time to time, although I'm glad my time has not come yet to have a 'private' practice with her". Shurii nudges Danio in the ribs and makes him squirm. The tale tell signs of a massive blush already forming from the implications of the remark.

"Shurii-chan! I know you wouldn't be opposed to a 'private' practice with the Taicho but it is not what you think. I wouldn't wish what i just went though on anyone in the world, let alone you."

"Awh, I'm touched. I suspect that explains why you have a split lip and a black eye, amongst other things." Shurii let out a playful giggle but was cut short by an icy glare from Danio. "Shut up! You don't know what I went though Shurii-chan! She beat me to near death along with all of my other squad members. I can hardly even chew. It was utterly embarrassing. I couldn't even land a hit on her. Not one!" Danio let out a whimper as he gobbled a mouthful of rice, quite effortlessly to say the least.

"God forbid anything get in the way of you and your eating Danio-kun" another icy glare. Shurii looks to the side and piddles with her own chopsticks and bento. Since she had known Danio he had always been the stronger of the two. Always there to offer support and guidance when she had been in need. They had been best friends for quite some time now through the trials and tribulations of the shinigami academy and the stress of having to choose separate squads. They weren't used to being separated for too long at a time but they had become accustomed to their midday meetings and some casual encounters during their duties. Shurii sighed inwardly. I never thought being third seat could be such a big responsibility. When i look back on all the fun times Danio and I had durring our Rukongai and shinigami academy days i almost wish we could go back. I wish we could have savored those moments more before this burden and danger fell into our laps. Just yesterday a hollow almost decapitated me, of course i was fast enough to dodge it's talons and be the victor of the battle, but what about a stronger, faster enemy. What happens when i encounter this enemy and i can't measure up. Before we didn't have these thoughts weighing on our conscience. It was fun to develop our own power through silly contests that we made up where there was no real danger. No real death. Everything seemed more serious now, more urgent. Both of our shikai's are strong compared to others in our squads but our difference in power from the taichos was still a frozen river waiting to be burned.

"Oi! Shurii-chan! Your day dreaming again. What are you thinking about this time?" Danio said the later with a light hint of concern no one but Shurii would have picked up on.

"Danio-kun stop trying to read my mind!" Shurii exclaimed as she met Danio's piercing gaze.

"NaNe? I can't help it! I just know something is bothering you that's all."

"Hai, I feel like I'm not strong enough to protect myself and the ones i love and care about." Shurii looked downward and started to measure her reiatsu compared to her companions. They were almost equal but his was slightly stronger.

"Bahh, tell me about it. I just got my ass handed to me by that bitch of a cunt-whore, sorry I know you admire her, and not to mention I want to be fuukataicho so badly. Once I get Bankai though I am going to challenge that fat fucking bastard one on one. I know I can beat him!" Danio had a gleam of bright blue reiatsu in his eyes as he declared his intentions. That is what Shurii admired about him. He would always find the strength to push though the obstacles that stood between where he was and what he wanted to be. Nothing would stop him. Sometimes she thought he would purposefully hold himself back so they would seem equal. It was slightly disappointing but Shurii was grateful for it all the same. It reminded her of what she fought for, what she fought to protect in her life. This beacon was as clear as a firestorm engulfing the horizon. A swift blow to shurii's back sent her into a semi enraged semi coughing choking fit.

"What the fuck! Why did you hit me?" Shurii said in between coughs and gags as she tried to heave up the piece of mushroom she was trying to swallow just seconds before hand.

"Your spacing out again!" Danio was smiling then suddenly made a grimacing face. "And, I hate mushrooms so you should too."

Shurii had finially recovered from her near death experience and choked out "Bullshit! Mushrooms are the shit!"

"Yeah, from shit" Danio said as he started to laugh uncontrollably. "I know, but yeah sorry."

"It's cool, I'm okay now at least." Her last remark suddenly got her back on her previous train of though. "So when do you work this week Danio-kun?" As soon as she said it she regretted it. But at least her lapse in memory didn't earn her another slap in the back.

"Once again for those lacking the mental capacity, Suzumi Danio patrolls for hallows Sunday through Wednesday 10-9p.m. It never changes Shurii-chan."

Even though she knew it was comming she was still taken aback by the comment about her mental capacity and the implication that she was stupid. After all, what Danio made up for in the slight strength advantage over her she more than made up for with smarts. "You Sucka! How dare you imply that I am stupid!"

Danio cringed at the marked increase in Shurii's piercing red reiatsu but stood, well more sat his ground, "That's not what I meant! It's just that you ask when I work all the time even when you know that it never changes! I'm not saying your stupid I'm just saying that your acting stupid by asking me over and over even though the answer to the question never changes!" Danio cringed even more as Shurii stood up and threw her bento all over his uniform. Ahh so history repeats itself. With this he stood up, offered a hurried apology as he noticed shurii was drawing her zanpakto and shunpoed off towards the third squad headquarters. He had felt the sting of her zanpaktou more than a few times before and did not wish to feel it again. He would visit her tomorrow and everything would be fine as it always turned out to be. Meanwhile, he had to talk to Hisagi-Taicho about the details of the mission he was to partake in later that evening.

Shurii stood there in a huff after Danio scurried off like a little bitch. It wasn't often that their daily meetings turned out this way but they both had been under a lot of stress as of late. She sheathed her zanpaktou and cleaned up the mess left behind. All the reiatsu she had accidentally given off in her momentary anger had singed the trees and grass of their designated meeting stop. She sighed to herself as she thought that they would have to find another place to meet for tomorrow as this one was now torched and ruined. Unlike Danio, Shurii opted for a more leisurely stroll back to her division. She had always known she wanted to be in the 12th division due to her aptitude and intelligence. She felt that her ideas and talents could be put to the most use there. As she walked past the gently falling sakura petals in the 10th division her mind yet again began to wonder to what Danio had said about being strong and wanting to be fukutaicho of his division. Things aren't so simple for me she though as she took in the thick scent of the flowers floating by in the wind. It's not like I could challenge Fukutaicho Nemu to a battle for position. She was born with that position and i'm not sure I would even want the extra work load. The 12th division was not like the other divisions in the Gotei 13. It was something special, and horrible all on it's own. She had made her way up the ranks much faster than Danio easily enough but had stalled out in the third position. Her Taicho was intimidating to say the least. She did all she could to avoid the constant scrutiny of Kurositchi Taicho. In truth he quite frightened her, just as he struck a healthy fear into all of the members of soul society. She rounded the hill to the 13th division and prepared herself for the inevitable encounter that was to come. Danio give me strength she quietly pleaded as she entered her office to continue her important work.

* * *

Shurii awoke with a cold sweat, her heart was pounding as she sat up and breathed heavily. I must have been having a nightmare again but i can't remember much. Some one was calling to me or something rather. A red burning blurr was screeching at me, my whole body feels hot like i can't breath. Like I am going to burst into all consuming white hot flames at any moment. The dreams have been getting worse since she took the 3rd seat, more frequent, more urgent. I feel like everything is coming to a point and it is gone as soon as I wake. I look sleepily out my window and my heart starts to beat fast in realization that the sun is much to high in the sky. I overslept, shit. Twenty minutes later I pull open the heavy steel door to my office and discard my zanpaktou by my large steel desk. I click on my desk lamp and sit down with a tired slump. The lighting in here is not conducive to constructive work i think to myself. Ha light, what light it's always so dark in here, so gloomy. There is already a stack of papers on my desk awaiting my approval and subsequent signature. I look at the clock and almost panic when i see it is already 10am. Hopefully no one has seen me come in late. The last thing I need is for Nemu or Kurotsuchi Taicho to call me out on it. I don't have a good excuse. I turn on my small portable laptop and begin my arduous work before lunch. I'm a good worker and have rarely had the Taicho come visit me let alone to scold me for not getting work done. It's not going to start today so I'll have to work extra hard to get it done before my meeting with Danio-kun.

Hisagi-Taicho winced as Danio's long sword pierced the skin on his left arm. It was his own fault, he had been lost in thought and not paying attention to the mock battle that had been taking place immediately before him. Danio pulled back several feet to give his taicho room to recover from his sudden small victory. He had never once landed a blow on his Taicho.

"That was good Danio. I have been using the same guard for far too long and you were finally able to see through it." Hisagi said as if satisfied.

"Hai Taicho" Danio said although he knew his captain was not as strong as the others he should have blocked the not so tricky swing of his zanpaktou.

"Good training session this morning. I'll see you for the mission later this afternoon?" Hisagi-taicho said with arched brow.

"Of course Taicho, wouldn't miss it for the world." Danio said with a reassuring yet playful tone.

Hisagi wiped the blood off his arm with his right index finger and sheathed his zanpaktou. Danio bid his taicho his leave and rushed to clean up before lunch with shurii-chan. Danio shunpoed to his meeting spot with his best friend when he suddenly remembered the events earlier in the day. Shurii had sent him a message that struck his curiosity. It didn't say much but it had said more than enough for him to know that something was up. Something big. Danio had know for quite sometime that Shurii-chan had been far more intelligent than himself and everyone around them in rukongai for that matter. When she had something big and important to tell him it was something to be excited about. He knew she had been working hard as of late on something but had been shady when it came to giving clues about it. When he finally crested the tree line and saw his best friend sitting there he slowed his pace. Leisurely he walked up to her and sat down. As expected she already had their bentos ready to eat. His favorite foods nonetheless. He sat down gratefully and awaited the inevitable conversation that was about to begin.

"So desu ka?" Danio said as he let his gaze fall to the large black bag that was resting beside Shurii-chan.

"Yeah well, about earlier, the message." Shurii said as she let herself relax a bit more. She seemed agitated Danio noted. "Well in anycase, let's eat first before I tell you what you need to know."


End file.
